A Vampire's Love
by Animehunter08
Summary: Yami is a vampire in England who is looking for someone to love. Yugi is a girl looking for the same thing. Will Yugi except Yami for what he is? Or will Yugi turn him away after she finds out what happened to her Grandfather? YamixYugi pairing JoeyxSeto
1. Chapter 1

A Vampire's Love

_On a dark and stormy night, a lone figure stalked through the shadows. He was a vampire. Each night he roamed the streets of London, looking for his evening meal. Tonight was no exception. His name was Yami, his real name was Atemu, he liked Yami better though. His vampire senses were going crazy. He needed to find blood, and soon. _

_To his luck, an old man was walking up the street. He smirked, knowing this would be an easy catch. He shrouded himself in the shadows, only his crimson eyes were showing. The old man was humming to himself when he heard something. He turned toward an alley way. He froze with fear. There, in the shadows, staring right back at him were haunting blood red, crimson eyes._

_The old man seemed entranced by the eyes. They hypnotized him with just one look. The old man's eyes went dull showing that his will and mind were no longer his own. Yami smirked at this. He lifted two of fingers and guided the old man over to him. He saw the old man's wallet and took it out to see it. He opened and froze at the picture he saw._

_The photo was of the old man and a young girl that looked to be about sixteen years old. His breath got caught in throat at the beauty of the girl. Her form was perfect and curvy. The girl's hair looked very similar to his, Yami, own. She was a little short but he didn't care he wanted to meet her._

"_Listen old man, who is this girl and where does she live?" Yami demanded the old man to tell him. The man replied dully, "I'm Solomon Motou. That is my granddaughter Yugi. She stays with me because her parents died when she was younger. We live in the Kame game shop. She's going to a party tomorrow night at her friend's house near the Tower of London."_

_Yami was in luck. He lived in the Tower and could easily lead her to him. "Thank you, for your services. But now you must die!" he said trusting his fangs into the old mans neck. Solomon screamed and cried for his poor granddaughter. He silently prayed that she wouldn't be found by this vampire. His cries quieted as he turned to dust in the wind. _

"_Now time to find out about this little one. And make her my mate on the night of the Blood Moon." Yami said as he disappeared. The Blood Moon was the symbol to vampires' that it was time to find a mate and have children. So he needed to get this girl to trust him and willingly submit and become his mate. It was time to plan how he was going to lead her to him._


	2. The Girl who was too Curious

**Chapter 1**

**The Girl who is too Curious**

Yugi was awakened by the annoying sound of her alarm clock. 'Why did it have to interrupt my good dream?' she thought tiredly. She slammed the button to shut off the alarm and she got up and went to take her shower.

When she finished her shower, she went downstairs expecting to see her grandfather but he wasn't there. 'Maybe he over slept?' she thought as she went up to his room. She opened the door to find that he was not there. Yugi started to panic. Where was her grandfather? Why wasn't he home?

Yugi ran down the stairs to find a note written by her 'grandfather'.

She picked it up and it read:

_Dear Yugi,_

_I had to leave on an excavation to Egypt with my good friend Prof. Hawkins. Money is in the cookie jar on top of the fridge. Open the shop today and use some of the profit if you need it. I'll be back as soon as I can. I shouldn't be later than a week away. You know the number to call me but if you forgot it's 589-6321 area code is 854. I love you Yugi. See you soon._

_Love,_

_Grandpa_

"He could have at least told me that he was leaving. Oh well I can call him later." she said putting the note down. She looked at the clock and gasped. It was already 2 p.m. and she had to leave for the party in a few hours. She first made a quick lunch but it didn't agree with her stomach, so she threw up on herself. She ran up the stairs to take another shower.

After her shower she went and looked through her wardrobe for something to wear. She decided to wear a white leather dress that went to her knees. She also put on her new leather boots that went with the outfit. Soon she sat down to put on her makeup. Something simple was what she wanted to wear. So she put on some light-colored blush, light lipstick, and eye shadow and eye liner. Soon she was ready.

Finally she was finished, she checked the clock it was 3:30. She had to be there by 4. She closed and locked up the shop before she started running to her friend's house. "I'm running so late," she said trying to run fast enough. Her friend's house was about two more miles away and she didn't want to run anymore. So she called a cab and he drove her to her friend's house. She paid him for the trouble and then she went inside the house.

"Hi Joey!"

"Hey Yugi! I thought you couldn't come tonight."

"I was able to come tonight. But I had some trouble this morning with my stomach. That's why I'm late," she said blushing.

"That's ok. It's time to party!" Joey shouted as everyone started dancing.

Soon the house was alive with music, laughter, and dancing. Yugi really enjoyed herself. She had great fun with her friends and they loved her new outfit. Soon, however, it was 11:30 and she had to get home before midnight. She said goodbye to her friends and started on her way home. Since the buses and taxis weren't going around this late, she had to walk home.

Yugi soon came across the Tower of London. She loved that old place and its mysteries. She always wondered why she was attracted to that place but she always shook off the feeling. She was about to walk away when she heard a voice.

_Yugi. Yugi. Come to me little one._

She was afraid and was about to leave when she saw something that frightened her. Across the street from her was a dark figure. The only thing showing were his crimson eyes. "W-What do you want?" she asked stuttering out of fear. His lips didn't move but she heard in her head:

_I only want you little one. Come to the highest tower. There I shall be waiting for you. Come tonight little one._

The figure started to laugh and he jumped up spinning in a circle into the wind and over to the highest tower. Yugi stood there afraid and curious. She let curiosity get the better of her and she went inside the tower.

At first she didn't see anything but when she got to the second floor she screamed around every corner. She finally seemed to be out of danger, when she heard a small scratching sound behind her. She slowly turned, shaking at what she saw. There standing in front of her was a werewolf standing on its hind legs.

"AHHHHHHHH!" she screamed running away from the beast. It followed behind her. She could feel its breath on her legs. She turned a corner and saw stairs. And she went up them not caring where they went. She finally made it to the top of the stairs and looked back to see if the beast was following her. I t wasn't. She breathed a sigh of relief. She turned forward again and screamed again. There in front of her were those blood red eyes again. With just one look she fell fainted onto the floor.


	3. A Strange, Yet Wonderful Place

**Chap. 2**

**A Strange Place**

**Quick note:**

**Y'all need to read and review my stories and help me by giving me suggestions. That's all. Now on to the story.**

'Ow. My head hurts.' Yugi thought as she woke up. 'What happened to me? I remember now. I was being chased by that werewolf. I got away but then I fainted. But why?' she thought.

"I see that you're awake now. Good I rather see those pretty eyes of yours while your awake and not afraid." she heard a voice say in the shadows. She finally remembered those blood red eyes that she saw before she fainted.

"W-Who are you? What do you want with me? And where am I?"

"So many questions. All shall be answered in good time."

"TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!!!!!"

The only response she got was a chuckle. Her heart was pounding inside of her chest. She looked around in fear but couldn't see anything.

"You shall see who I am soon my little hikari. (1)

"What?"

"Hush little one. It's time to sleep."

"I don't want to sleep!"

"You have no choice. Just lay back and dream. Dream the sweetest dreams anyone can ever imagine. You shall see me in your dream."

Yugi soon found that she couldn't keep her eyes open. Soon, like the vampire said, she fell into a deep sleep.

**Dream Sequence:**

The only thing Yugi saw were fields of flowers all over the place. She was also dressed in a white, silk gown that went to the ground. She sat down in the flowers and started to relax.

All of a sudden she heard a horse galloping toward her. She turned to see a white horse coming towards her. A lone figure guiding the horse over to her. Yugi stood to get out of the way but the horse stopped. The figure got down off the horse and started moving toward Yugi.

"Are you the one who I'm supposed to meet here?" she asked.

"I am. I am the one who is taking care of you because you fainted near the highest tower." the figure said.

"Now, who are you?"

"I am Yami. However my birth name was Atemu."

"Alright. Nice to meet you, I think. Next question where are we?"

"Before I answer, would you like to sit down near the spring over there," he said pointing to the spring.

Yugi nodded and then they started walking near the spring. After the horse was watered, Yami decided to answer her questions.

"Now, we are in a dream world that I created. This is the only time I can come into the light before I have to wake up."

"Wait! What do you mean, 'only time I can come into the light'? You act as if you're a vampire or something," she said with a light laugh.

The look Yami gave her spoke a clear message. It said 'I am a vampire' clearly all over his expression. Yugi started to shake and asked.

"Are y-you really a vampire?"

"Yes. How do you think I was able to talk to you without moving my lips? Or suddenly jump and fly into the wind?"

Yugi was now afraid of him. She broke off in a run to get away, but it was to no avail. He followed her silently. She tripped over a small rock, and almost tore her dress. She heard a chuckle behind her and she looked to see Yami looking down to her.

"Well, this sure is a nice view."

Yugi looked down to see what he was talking about and found that her dress rode up her back when she fell. It exposed her underwear to him. Blushing she tried to cover it up. He put his hand on hers to stop her. She looked into his eyes and saw something that she never thought she would ever see in a vampire's eyes. It was love and concern. She suddenly found his eyes very attractive. Blushing, she turned her eyes away and tried to look at the ground. Once again he didn't let her do that. He took hold of her chin and whispered:

"You are a very beautiful girl. I wish to know you more. But I must ask you a very important question first. Will you become my mate on the night of the blood moon? That is about two weeks away. Think about it, my dear." he said huskily.

Yugi was in a daze, but she felt shock run through her body when she felt him kiss her. She wanted to resist, but her body wouldn't let her. Soon she melted into his kiss and embraced him like he did her.

The kiss was broken. She opened her eyes to see him looking at her lovingly. The dream world started to disappear and she felt sad. But she felt the fingers lifting her chin and she saw him. He said:

"I'll see you when you wake up my dear hikari."

Then he disappeared along with the dream world.

She woke up to find herself in a canopy master sized bed. It had silk sheets and blankets, soft fluffy pillows, and a kind of veil around the outside of the bed. Then she saw the man of her dreams sitting in a chair beside her, looking lovingly at her with soft crimson eyes.

**Ok that is the end of this chapter because I have to go help my dad but I promise I'll update again. Please review!! Oh and 'hikari' means light in Japanese.**


	4. Small Steps to Love

**Chapter 3**

**Large Steps to Romance**

**Hey y'all thanks for the reviews. I need your alls help. I was thinking of doing an Inuyasha piece but I don't know what pairing to do. Anyway can you give me some ideas? Here's chapter 3 of my first story.**

There sitting in a chair beside the bed, was the man that had kissed her in her dreams. Yami the vampire who didn't seem so bad to her anymore. She blushed thinking of the kiss he gave her in her dream. She heard a deep chuckle from him.

"If I may be so bold as to ask, but why are you blushing? Do you like what you see?"

The fact was that she just wanted to jump on him and have him take her, but she controlled herself. She did like what she saw. He was wearing a leather shirt, leather pants, boots, and a dark cape that blew behind him.

"I do like what I see. Did you really mean what you said in the dream? That I'm beautiful and that you wish for me to become your mate?"

"Yes. However, I wish for you to think about it first before you decide."

"I'll think about it."

"Alright. Just know that you are very beautiful."

"Thank you."

He then left her to sleep more and to think about the decision that she had to make. But as she lay there she thought about what her grandfather would say. Would he be mad at her for loving a vampire? Will he disown her? All she knew was that she was afraid. Afraid of many things that might happen.

She slowly got up to find that her clothes had been removed. Blushing, she dragged the blanket with her into the restroom to bathe and get ready for the day.

After her bath she came out to the bedroom and she found a note on top of a beautiful silk dress. She picked up the note and it read:

_I know you were blushing when you got up. I had some servants remove your leather clothing because you looked so uncomfortable in them. Here is a dress I wish for you to wear. A servant is waiting outside and will escort you to the dining hall for breakfast with me. See you soon._

_Yami_

After she read it she blushed so darkly that her face looked like a tomato. Slowly she put on the dress and looked in the mirror. She gasped at the sight of her in that silk dress.

She started to walk outside but she didn't see a servant until she turned around.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed taking off running again. There behind her was the werewolf again. It chased her to make sure she didn't get hurt.

Yugi kept running hoping to get away from it. She didn't even see the person running out of the dining hall to see what the commotion was. She bumped into him and they both went to the floor. Yugi realized who that was she bumped into. It was Yami and they were in a very scary position. Yugi was on top of Yami and wanting to kiss him again.

She looked behind herself and saw the werewolf and got up and tried to hide behind Yami.

"What's wrong?"

"It's that werewolf that chased me last night."

"Oh, you mean Seto? I asked him to escort you last night."

"Then why is he chasing me again?!"

"I asked him to escort you to the dining hall for breakfast."

Seto finally caught up and said:

"You sure can run fast little missy."

"I'm sorry for screaming and running Seto."

"Don't worry. You just didn't know me all that well."

After all was said and done Yami took Yugi into the dining hall and started to eat. All along the table were different dishes of cereal, eggs, bread, fruit, and many kinds of drinks like milk, wine, water, and so on and so forth.

After breakfast they, Yami and Yugi, went for a walk in the gardens. Yugi thought they were the most beautiful flowers that she had ever laid her eyes on in her whole life. The most beautiful arrangements of flowers were everywhere.

The flowers Yugi liked the most were the different colored roses, sunflowers, and daises.

Each of the flowers held a unique pattern in them and their color was enough to rival all the queens of past and present time. To Yami, she looked like a goddess.

He said that her beauty rivaled that of Isis and Hathor, two goddess of Egypt. He blushed, thinking that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. He had fantasies at night about him and her mating. Him on top of her and her screaming out in pleasure. It made him hard every time he thought about it.

"Have you made your decision yet?"

"I have to see about what my grandpa would say about it."

"Oh…okay."

"Is something wrong?"

"Well, I did something bad a while back and I can't get it out of my mind."

"What did you do?"

Yami knew this moment would come when he had to tell her the truth. He had dreaded this moment since she came, even though it was just last night. So he took a deep breath and decided to tell her what had happened to her grandfather.

"You know that I'm a vampire right?"

"Yes, but that doesn't matter to me."

"Well, I-I killed your grandfather."

**Alright I got writers block. Give me some ideas about what to write about. I need some ideas form you. Can you help me? Please review!!**


	5. A Love Lost and Renewed

**Chapter 5**

**It All Comes Spiraling Downwards**

Yugi stood there frozen, with many mixed emotions. She didn't understand what was going on.

"Y-you did what?"

"I killed your grandfather."

"I-I don't understand. His note said…"

"I wrote the note."

Yami looked into Yugi's eyes and saw only sadness, betrayal, and confusion. She bolted to her room. Yami followed her.

"Yugi please I didn't mean to kill him!"

"Then why did you?!"

"I just wanted to meet you."

"You didn't have to kill him for that."

They continued to run until they got to the room. Yugi ran inside and slammed the door locking it. Yami pounded on the door to get her attention.

"Yugi, please open up."

"NO!"

"Please! I didn't mean to kill him I promise! I just wanted to meet you and get to know you."

"I'm leaving. I can't stay with the man who killed my grandfather."

"Please don't go. The Blood Moon is in two days and if I don't have a mate I'll have to wait for another millennium before I find another."

"I don't love you."

Yami stood froze with sadness. The love of his life didn't love him. His eyes filled with tears of sadness thinking about it.

"You may leave if you wish. But just know that I will always love you."

Yami slowly walked away with tears streaming down his face.

Yami's bedroom

Yami went into his bedroom and closed the door. There stood Seto.

"What's wrong my cousin?"

"Yugi found out that I killed her grandfather."

"Oh no. What did she say?"

"She said that she doesn't love me anymore. And she also said she was going to leave. Seto I can't bear to be alone again. I can't."

Seto took Yami into his arms and let him cry on his shoulder. Yami soon fell asleep. Seto put him on the bed and left for Yugi's room.

When he got there he knocked on the door and went in without waiting for a response. He saw Yugi laying in the pillows with tears running down her face.

"Oh, Seto it's you."

"Yugi, I know that you're upset at Yami for killing your grandfather, but you have to understand. Yami loves you and he doesn't want to be alone again. Please I beg you to not hurt him anymore than he has already experienced."

"Seto, I don't think I can… I'll think about."

Seto nodded and left her to her thoughts. Suddenly, a bright light engulfed the room. The light was so bright that Yugi had to cover her eyes.

When the light dimmed, there stood her beloved grandfather. She never thought that she'd see him again. She had tears in her eyes because of the joy she felt when she saw him alive.

"G-Grandpa?"

"Yes Yugi, I'm here."

She couldn't control her body and launched herself at him. Surprisingly she didn't fall through him, instead she fell right into his arms. She started to sob into his chest. He just held her and stroked her hair.

"There, there my dear girl."

"I thought you were gone forever."

"I came back to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About you wanting to leave. Yugi I don't want you to leave him."

"Why not?! He killed you! I can't live with him since he killed you."

"You don't understand I can be brought back."

"How?"

"If someone mates with the one who killed me and asks the killer to bring me back then I can come back and we can kill him and then leave."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because even though I said I hated him, I really love him and I can't kill him."

"Then you don't have to. You can mate with him and ask him to bring me back and I'll be able to stay with you."

"Ok."

"Don't do this for me. Do it for yourself, not for me. If you love him then love him and have his children."

"Grandpa!"

"What, an old man is still looking for grandchildren."

The light began to dim. Solomon knew it was going to be time to go soon. He looked to his granddaughter and gently kissed her on the top of the head.

As he vanished, she now understood what he meant by loving him, Yami, back. She jumped out of bed and ran to Yami's room. She pounded on the door.

Yami woke up to pounding on the door. He got up and went and opened to door. He was pounced upon by Yugi. Her lips were covering his own. They landed on the bed and just kissed. Yugi opened her mouth as an invitation. Yami gladly accepted it.

Yugi moaned as Yami's tongue caressed the inside of her mouth. He flipped there positions. Now he was on top of her. They broke the kiss when air became a needy thing. Yugi looked up to him and saw confusion and lust in his eyes.

"Yami, I'm sorry for what I said. I do want to be your mate and have your children. Do you forgive me for what I said?"

Yami answered by putting his lips on hers again.

"Of course I forgive you. You're the only one who I love, is you. You complete me in every way."

They kissed all through the night. After their kissing, Yugi lay on Yami's chest just smiling at the fact that she loved Yami and would soon be his mate.

**How'd you all like it? I'm going to add a lemon scene in the next chapter. Anyway, please review for this story.**


	6. Night of the Blood Moon pt1

**Chapter 6**

**Night of the Blood Moon pt.1**

**Hey everybody. Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I got writers block. Anyway, here's the sixth chapter. Lemon in this chapter. Here ya go.**

The next morning, Yugi woke up to find herself lying on Yami's chest. She traced the soft yet fierce features of his face. She couldn't believe that she would soon be mating with Yami. She couldn't wait to find out what the night would be like. She didn't see his eyes opening until she heard him chuckle.

"What?"

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"About how much I love you and how happy I am to know that soon we'll be mated."

"I'm happy about that too. I'm only sad that we have to wait two days before we can mate."

"Two days won't be a long wait. You'll see."

Yugi snuggled up to him and nuzzled her face into Yami's neck.

"I love you Yami."

"I love you too, my dear Yugi. And soon we'll be together forever."

"I'm glad."

Even though they didn't want to, they got up. Yami got dressed first into his leather attire. Yugi put on a new silk kimono that Yami had given her that morning. She sat in front of the mirror and started bushing her hair. Yami walked up behind her and hugged her around the waist. He started to kiss her neck and jaw line. Yugi giggled at the ticklish treatment. She slowly turned around and accepted Yami's sexual lips on top of hers. She moaned when she felt his tongue enter inside her mouth.

**Lemon scene!! Don't like lemons, don't read.**

Yugi could feel Yami's hands moving all over her body. He still kissed her but now it was more urgent than before. She felt his hands move all over her body. His hands were moving to get her clothes off.

Yugi soon found herself on the bed, with Yami on top of her. She could feel his erection through his pants. The next thing she knew her clothes were removed from her body along with Yami's clothes.

Yami started to kiss his way down her neck giving her little hickies here and there. His hands were moving toward her lower areas of her body. Yami kissed his way to her breasts. He took a pink nipple into his mouth giving it a sucking movement, while his hand was teasing the other nipple. The one Yami was sucking on became hard and he moved to the other nipple.

"Hmmm. Yami, it feels so good."

Yami didn't answer; all he did was move lower until her got to her thighs. He kissed and licked the inside of them making little red marks everywhere. He then sat up and reached for the lotion on the nightstand.

"I'm going to prepare you. It may hurt at first but if you relax it won't hurt as much. Ok?"

"Ok. I trust you."

She opened her legs in invitation for him. He slowly slid one finger into her. She hissed in pain. Tears began to well up in her eyes from the pain. Yami bent down and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. Her tears finally stopped and Yami positioned himself at her entrance.

He slowly pushed in comforting Yugi when she cried out in pain. Soon he was completely inside her. He waited until she was ready and he began to move. From the first thrust she was screaming in pleasure.

"Yami, it's so big. Oh. Yami go faster. Oh, harder."

Soon their love making turned ruff and the bed post hit the wall with each thrust.

"YAMIIIIIII!"

"YUGIIIIIII!"

Yami released inside of her and she released too. Yami pulled out of her and laid beside her and pulled her on top of his chest. She snuggled into him breathing in his scent.

"That was very beautiful."

"Yes it was Yugi. Tonight we will do this again but I will make you my mate tonight."

Yugi and Yami decided to rest until tonight. They lay content in each others arms.

**How did you all like it? Oh and please don't send comments to my email. I have a very nosey brother and I don't want him to read anything. Please review.**


	7. Joey Enters the Picture

**Chapter 7**

**Joey Enters the Picture**

_This chapter is for those of you who like setoxjoey pairings. Next chapter will be the last. I need some ideas. Here's the next chapter. This is what's taking place while Yugi is in the tower with Yami. _

Joey and some of Yugi's other friends went looking for her the day they found out that she was missing. They searched all over the city. Still there was no trace of her. The others had given up, but not Joey. He was determined to find her. After thinking of all the places that had been searched the only place left was the Tower of London.

'I know Yugi likes that place but she wouldn't go up there, would she?'

Joey gathered up his guts and went inside the tower. At first he didn't see anything. That is, until he got to the third floor. When he stepped up there, he saw many things he didn't expect to see.

'Man, I didn't know there were people livin' up here.'

He saw Yami's creature servants working all around. He then saw a person that made his breath catch in his throat, Seto. Joey didn't realize that he had sighed so loudly that Seto saw him.

"Who are you?"

"What?"

"I said, who are you?"

"I'm Joey. I'm looking for a friend of mine. Her name is Yugi. She went missing after my party and I'm trying to find her."

So you're Yugi's friend. She has been telling us of a friend of hers that was very close to her."

Joey couldn't stop looking at Seto. Because Seto wasn't wearing a shirt. Blush slowly crept to both boys faces. It was love at first sight. Joey didn't see Seto approach until he was rubbing against him. Joey looked into his eyes and Seto looked into his. Then Seto leaned down, pressing his lips on top of Joey's lips.

Joey moaned into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Seto's neck. Joey slowly opened his lips as an invitation. Seto gladly accepted the offer. Now both of them were up against the wall. Well, more precisely Joey was up against the wall, Seto was in front of him.

"Will you become my mate on the night of the Blood Moon?"

"Yes"

"Will you love me for all eternity?"

"Oh God. Yes."

"Will you bear my children?"

"Yes, Yes YES!"

Seto slowly pulled Joey toward the throne room to tell Yami that he had finally found a mate.

**Throne Room**

Yami sat on his throne, fondling over Yugi. He only looked up when he heard the doors open. Seto came walking bringing Joey with him.

"Yami, I have finally found a mate."

"That's excellent Seto. Who is it?"

"This is Joey. He is a …"

"JOEY!!"

"YUGI!!"

Yugi and Joey ran over to each other and embraced each other.

"That was Joey."

"It's an honor to meet you Joey."

"Yeah. You too. Seto told me that you've been taking care of Yugi. He also told me what you did to Mr. Mouto."

Yami gulped.

"But I think that if Yugi has accepted you, then I can too."

"Thank you."

The lovers just talked all day getting to know each other better than ever before. Soon it was time for them to go to bed. Joey went to sleep in Seto's bedroom.

Yugi went with Yami back to their room.

"Do you think we'll be together forever?"

"Yes, I do my little hikari."

Yami crawled into bed next to Yugi and kissed her. They kissed all night before they turned in for the night. Both with content smiles on their faces, knowing that tomorrow would be a very important night for them.


	8. The Ritual

Chap.8

The Ritual

Hey ya'll! Well I've been getting some alerts from some of you and I want to know why.

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh.

I made this story by myself. Don't like it, don't read it. Final chapter enjoy!!

Yugi and Joey sat in their double room getting ready for the ritual that had to be carried out before they could become what their lovers were. Yugi sat as the mirror getting her makeup on. Joey stood in front of the mirror and changed into his outfit.

Yugi had to wear a very small shirt that only covered her breasts and bust line and small leather shorts along with high heal black boots. Joey wore no shirt. He only got to wear sandals and a pale tunic. One of Yami's priestesses, Isis, taught Yugi and Joey what they needed to know and do during the ritual. They would be led into a room where Yami's priests and priestesses and servants would be chanting. In the middle of the room would be two poles that would have chains at the top. They'd both be chained to an individual pole and be stripped of their clothing.

Then the chanting would stop and the lights would go out and a sensual rhythm would start to play. The lights would come back on and Seto and Yami would be in front of their lovers and begin the ritual.

Yugi blushed as she thought of the ritual. She was glad that Yami would be able to kiss her body but she was a little embarrassed about being naked in front of so many people. She couldn't wait until it was time.

After Yami and Seto would arouse their lovers, they'd release them from their chains and carry them to their bedrooms and perform the final part of the ritual.

"Do you think we'll be good mates?"

"Don't sweat it Yugi. We'll be with the ones we love forever and that's better than anything."

"Yeah you're right."

As it neared time, Yugi really wanted to see Yami but it would go against the ritual so she decided to wait.

Finally it was time to begin the ritual. Isis came and got them and led them to the ritual room. Once they reached it they could hear the chanting. They walked inside to see all kinds of demons all chanting, howling, whatever. Isis led them to the poles. Yugi and Joey took their poles and put their backs to them. They held their hands up and they felt the chains being attached to them. After they were chained onto the poles, Isis came and ripped their clothes off. Then she turned and left the platform. Yugi and Joey stood there naked in front of thousands of demons that were howling and whistling at them. Suddenly the lights were turned off and the sound stopped.

Yugi and Joey both heard footsteps coming towards them. They already knew who it was. The lights then came back on. There standing in front of both of them were their lovers. Yami had a sexy black leather outfit that covered him from neck to toe. He also had a black and red cape that billowed behind him. Seto had the same on except that he didn't have a cape.

They both started kissing their lovers making them aroused. They started at their feet and kissed their way up. While Seto played with Joey, Yami was kissing Yugi on her breasts. He took one of her nipples into his mouth making it hard while his hand fiddled with her other nipple.

Yugi and Joey felt so much pleasure that they could stand. Yami and Seto reached up and unhooked their lovers catching them before they fell. They picked them up bridal style and walked out of the room. Isis smiled as she saw them leave; now Yami and Seto would have mates to be with forever.

Yami and Seto carried their lovers to their rooms and made sweet love to them. After they were finished Yami and Seto turned them into what they themselves were.

In the middle of the night a shadow appeared in the sky with a devious smirk on its face.

'You'll pay for what you did Yami. I swear it!!'

**That's the last chapter. I am leaving it at a cliff hanger. So tell me how you want the sequel to be. Please review!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone. I'm sorry to say but I will not be returning to . I have too much to do and no time to type or read anymore. All of my stories are up for adoption first come first serve. Send me a message when you would like to adopt a story of mine.


End file.
